Suikoden: Legend of the Flame Champion
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Chris Lightfellow, Borus Redrum, and Louis are forced to dress up as a legendary family and to trick the Karaya clan. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Suikoden Play: Legend of the Flame _ _Champion_**

**Written By: Amanda Burton**

**narrator:**While back at the brass castle,Chris,borus,leo and louis were sittibg in the meeting room where the six knights would always talk.

**chris:**So why do we think the karayan troops are going to do a rear attack?

**leo:**please milady, we need to confirm this threat notice to salome,he'll know what to do.

**borus:**why do you think salome would help, All he'll say is to go into battle.

**louis:**yes, indeed,we'll put lady chris in danger, they will go after her.

**leo:**yes i know, salome could give a single to roland and percival to come into battle when lady chris is surounded.

**chris:** so! what about the lizard's fighting units?

**leo:**we'll have to figure that out when salome arrives back from viney del zexey.

**borus:** why? why did he go to viney del zexey?

**chris:**leo? why did he go to viney del zexey?

**leo:**he went to viney del zexey to check on any messages from grassland.

**----------------------**

**narrator:**when the three knights were still talking, chris stood up and walked out of the room.

**leo:**hey! where are you going?

**chris:**you didnt notice it was getting late?

**borus:**so! what gives milady?

**chris:**um...uh..getting tired.

**leo:**(laughing) ok then, we'll see you tomarrow! goodnight!

**borus:**uh?..goodnight milady.

**chris:** goodnight!

**narrator:**back at the room where leo, borus and louis were sitting , they were thinking a trick for the karayan troops.

**leo:**hey! i found a good trick!

**borus:**oh!..you did, ok lets hear them, comeon! comeon!

**leo:**sorry but i outta go to bed, tell you in the morning.

**borus:**ok then, going to bed too!

**louis:**me three! i'm tired from doing alot for our lady chris for the past three years.

-----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------

**narrator:**the next morning chris woke up and headed toward the room where she was last night.

**chris:**i should go see what borus and leo are up to.louis, you can remain in the cafetaria, you should eat breakfast.

**louis:**uh? ok what ever you say milady,see you later i guess.

**roland:**ok leo, borus said you had a good trick on the karayan troops.

**borus:** yes, you promised you would tell me in the morning.

**leo:**i never promised you anything for you borus!

**borus:**oh what ever, you always forget everything.

**leo:**i do not!

**roland:**quit it! both of you!

**chris:**what the heck is going on?

**roland:**milady! all they are doing is fighting.

**chris:** leo, what is going on with you and borus?

**leo:**you know how the karayan troops has a powerful family?

**chris:**um? no never heard of such a family.

**borus:** whats so special about the family?

**leo:** the family has strong powers and can make anybody listen to them.

**chris:** and?

**borus:** comeon! we dont have all day!

**leo:** the two has a boy. the mother had white curly hair, the father had blond hair and the boy had blond hair.

**borus:**so we're suppose to find the family?

**leo:** well no!

**chris:** whats the plan?

**leo:** since you have white hair, you could be the mother and borus could be the father and louis could be the son.

**roland:** are you insane? we can't have chris go out, the council will not allow it.

**chris:** will it work?

**leo:** hopefully, we should go find borus, do you know where he is?

**roland:** i don't know where he is.

**chris:** i saw him walk out 10 minutes ago, i'll go find him.

**leo:** ok! but milady, could you act like annabella?

**chris:** sure no problem.

**leo:** what about louis?

**louis:** here my lord.

**leo:** louis, could you act like borus?

**louis:**um?..ok, i guess.

----------------------------

**narrator:** at the very morning after chris, leo and roland talked, they went looking for borus.

**chris: **um..leo?

**leo:** what is it milady?

**chris:** earlier you said louis had to act like borus.

**leo: **oh, borus redrum was the child.

**chris: **redrum? redrum was their last name?

**leo:** yah, guess i forgot to tell you.

**chris: **wow! never heard of a name of redrum. oh well, we need to find borus.

**narrator:** while chris and leo went looking for borus, they stopped in front of the cafetaria.

**leo:** we should stop here, for lunch. then we need to find borus.

**chris:** yes, we should stop for lunch, and also find louis there.

**narrator:** when leo and chris walked in the cafetaria, they sat down at a big roun table.

**leo:** for one reason, i can't get over of how i lost that karayan child, from last year.

**chris:** speaking of child, where is louis, i told him to wait for us in the cafetaria.

**leo: **hey look! he is right there running towards us.

**chris:** louis, whats the rush? why are you running?

**louis:** milady, leo, i found borus.

**leo:** where is he?

**louis:** he is in the inn talking to percival and salome.

**chris: **comeon! lets go to the inn and join them.

**leo:** we also need to tell them what we are doing.

----------------------------

**narrator: **when chris, leo, and louis went to the inn, chris sat down next to borus.

**percival: **so what brings you three here?

**chris:** borus, why did you leave us? we were looking for you.

**louis:** we need to tell you something.

**borus:** what? whats going on?

**salome:** milady, whats going on?

**leo:** we're planning a trivk on the karayan troops.

**percival:** and?

**leo:** you know the powerful family that makes the troops do anything the familt tells them to.

**salome: **i have not heard of the family, are we suppose to find them?

**leo:** well actually no, lady chris will be annabella, louis will be borus,and borus will be tomaroe..

**borus:** wait! i'm suppose to be the father of louis?

**leo:** actually, pretending.

**percival:** will this idea work?

**leo:** we're suppose to head out tomarrow.

----------------------------

**narrator:** when chris woke up, she looked at louis.

**chris:** louis, what are you wearing?

**louis:** sir salome told me to wear this, so we can start acting like the powerful family.

**chris:** oh, i should get dressed and get to borus before salome gets angry.

**narrator:** when chris and louis went to the cafetaria, they saw borus and percival sitting at a round table.

**leo:** borus! you should start getting ready.

**borus:** i did'nt know we were heading out today.

**percival: **yah, you and lady chris need to pretend like your together.

**chris:** comeon, we need to go before salome gets angry again.

**roland:** why was he angry?

**chris: **salome was angry at the council.

**roland: **why? what happened?

**chris: **the council wouldnt let him, they might retire him.

**borus: **why would they retire him?

**leo: **doesnt matter, milady please take borus and louis an start heading out.

-----------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------

**narrotor: **the next day chris, borus and louis headed out in their raggy clothes.

**borus:** milady, what do we expect next? we dont know where to go?

**chris: **sorry borus you are suppose to call me annabella and louis borus.

**borus:** so you call me tomaroe?

**chris: **yes, and we head for the karaya village.

**borus:** i can't believe i have to call you mother and you father.

**annabella:**forget about it we need to start heading out.

**tomaroe:** this is hard to travel without our horses.

**borus:** it is easy for me to travel on foot.

**tomaroe: **thats becuase you walk and run all over the place.

**borus:** its exercise to, you know.

**annabella;**here we are! the karaya village, now where to go?

**aila:**(running) **holt!** who goes there?

**tomaroe:** hold it little girl!

**annabella:**we are the family of karaya, we came to order not to attack zexen.

**aila:** oh my! y...your the family, hold on, let me get lucia.

**borus:**m.m.mommy?

**annabella:** what is it?

**borus: **please dont get off controll when lucia is around, dont want her to find out who we are.

**annabella:** dont worry, we'll be fine.


End file.
